


Warm bodies

by Hystoria



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hystoria/pseuds/Hystoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack killed a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm bodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/gifts), [Superunicornio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/gifts).



> [Malale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale) gave me a prompt so I wrote her this.
> 
> [Superunicornio](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio) and [Malale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale) helped me with the grammar.

There was blood on his shoes. It was strange that he was bothered by that. Blood on his shoes, what a stupid thing, he thought. The smell wasn’t so bad nor the fact he just saw a man die. Jack smirked with maniac eyes. His hands travelled by Rhys’ thighs and sent a strange sensation to him, like electricity.

“Come on, cupcake”, Jack said, “It wasn’t so bad”.

There was a dead body near them. The former head executive was at their feet. He was alive minutes ago, yelling at Rhys because some virus infected Helios’ system and he was the source. Jack’s chair had trapped Rhys and he couldn’t bring up a story, a lie, about anything. The man had searched for his pistol inside his jacket, but then the doors opened. And Jack was there with a frenetic smile.

Rhys felt snakes of fear on his guts at Jack’s touch, but at the same time the hands were warm and something liquid spread across his veins. Jack let blood patterns on his clothes. Rhys shivered. The chair didn’t hold him anymore but it didn’t matter. He couldn’t sit up.

“Did you know what am I going to do now, Rhysie?”, Jack asked. But he didn’t want an answer. Rhys knew he should ran away, went back with Fiona and Sasha and Gortys. He should escaped Jack. He wasn’t in his head anymore. His body was warm and tangible and Rhys just couldn’t run.

“Look at me, kitten”, Jack said. Rhys obeyed. Bloody fingers touched his face, messed up his hair, open his lips.

“Now we are gonna have fun”, Jack said, and Rhys nodded and licked his fingers. There was something dark on Jack’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the brevity, I guess.


End file.
